Una gota de sangre One shot
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Ana esta cansada de las bromas pesadas de Sara y sus amigos, una gitana le lee la mano, diciendole que esta marcada como hija de la luna. Ella cree que es una broma, entonces conoce a Liam, un guapisimo joven del que se enamora perdidamente, pero...


Una gota de sangre. concurso relatos sangrientos. Del blog Mi camino sin destino.

Iba del brazo de mi amiga Sara, platicábamos de la película que acabábamos de ver. Una película de terror. Llegamos al parque junto ala plaza. Y estuvimos diciendo tonterías de cómo salvarnos si estuviéramos en una situación de terror.

-Apuesto a que yo si podría enfrentarme al asesino en serie-le comenté a Sara mientras no paraba de reír.

-Clarooo y yo soy capaz de descubrir cómo eliminar al monstruo que me persigue y esta a punto de comerme. jaja jajaja-nuestras risas no paraban. Y con tristeza vimos que ya nos habíamos acabado nuestro postre.

-Sabes Sara, tengo ganas de helado, voy por uno.-y me levanté de la banca. Mi amiga se quedó viendo a un chico muy guapo, por lo que mejor caminé hacia la heladería, no estaba lejos, pero desde la banca no se podía ver porque otros puestos ambulantes la tapaban.

Estaba pensando la mejor combinación de helado cuando una mujer algo vieja y desaliñada con una pañoleta roja en la cabeza y múltiples collares y anillos me cerró el paso.

-Hola pequeña, ¿te gustaría que te adivinara el futuro?-de momento me asustó, pero luego recordé a Sara y pensé que se trataba de una broma. Ella llegaba lejos cuando se trata de bromas. Sonreí, claro que le seguiría el juego. Le estiré mi mano y ella tomó la otra.

Siempre es la izquierda, los que no saben te leen la mano equivocada pequeña… Ana-Me sorprendió de momento que supiera mi nombre, pero si Sara le había dicho; no había ningún misterio, sonrió torvamente mientras miraba con atención mi mano. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, me soltó la mano como si le quemase y retrocedió con cara de espanto.

-Tú… tú… no es posible. No es posible… tienes la marca de la luna. Estas destinada para un hombre lobo.-trató de serenarse pero no fue posible, para mi era una excelente actriz, esa Sara es capaz de todo para burlarse de mi.

-¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños mi niña?-preguntó la supuesta gitana con ojos acuosos.

-El 31 de Octubre, Halloween-sonreí mientras la mujer con gesto angustiado puso su mano en el pecho. Y luego se quitó un collar que llevaba, y me lo puso.

-Por lo que mas quieras niña, no te quites este collar hasta después de tu cumpleaños, júrame que no te lo quitaras por favor…-si no supiera que fuera una actriz le hubiera creído todo, traté de ponerme seria y asentí con gravedad.

-Lo juro-ella miraba nerviosa hacia todos lados y algo vió que abrió los ojos como platos y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Sonreí asombrada porque de verdad que era muy buena actriz. Levanté el collar y vi que era de plata. Y llevaba una botellita y una cruz. Juntas. Algo rojo estaba ahí. Tenia que felicitar a Sara por su broma, tal vez incluso Ian y Ronald hayan participado, ellos son fanáticos de películas de terror y se la pasan haciendo bromas pesadas, el año pasado, asustaron a la maestra de francés, cuando Ian fingió que le habían clavado un cuchillo en el estomago, era tan real la escena que yo siempre caigo. La sangre y las tripas parecían de verdad, luego después del castigo y la suspensión que les pusieron me dijeron, como lo habían hecho. Y yo siempre de tonta caigo en sus bromas. Pero esta vez no.

Cuando me di la vuelta para ir con Sara, tropecé con alguien, casi caigo pero él me detuvo. Cuando levante mis ojos, vi al chico mas guapo que jamás haya visto. Era alto, algo delgado pero musculoso. De ojos negros y enigmáticos, su cabello algo largo pero le quedaba divino. Y sus patillas, casi hasta la barbilla, era algo curioso porque los chicos de ahora odian las patillas, pero él se veia … sexy.

-Disculpa mi torpeza…-se disculpó mientras yo le miraba como idiota.

-No te he lastimado ¿Verdad?-sus profundos ojos negros eran hipnóticos para mi.

-No, en absoluto, gra… gracias-comenté sumamente impresionada, este chico de verdad que estaba muy por encima de los estándares de excelencia que yo había soñado para ser mi príncipe azul.

No sé que pasó después, pero me fui con él al cine de nuevo, fuimos a pasear y cuando menos pensé, ya estaba en mi casa, en mi cama, atormentándome con el recuerdo de Liam. Incluso su nombre era hermoso como él. Faltaba dos semanas para mi cumpleaños y pasaron como en un sueño. Liam venia diario a verme y aunque parezca increíble, desarrollé un amor intenso y apasionado por él. No había nadie más para mi, incluso mis amigos los dejé de ver. Nada me interesaba más que pasar el tiempo con el. Viajaba seguido, pero le gustaba esta ciudad (quiero pensar que era por mi.). Siempre llegaba en la tarde y salíamos a pasear. Esta ocasión ya faltaban dos días para mi cumpleaños. Y él me había llevado a su departamento, era muy lujoso, y hermoso. Cerca del ventanal donde me acerqué, sentí sus manos tomar posesión de mi cintura. Y me hizo temblar de placer. Al voltear, su mirada estaba fija en mis labios, no dijo nada… no era necesario. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, sentí volverme loca de pasión. Profundicé el beso mientras mis manos se aferraban a su cuello para acercarlo mas a mi. Él me acariciaba dulcemente, pero yo ardía literalmente de deseo. Él me apartó delicadamente.

-No, no esta bien.-pero yo pensaba otra cosa. Y traté de aferrarme a él.

-Por favor…-musité en su oído, por toda respuesta recibí un beso muy dulce y al minuto siguiente estábamos caminando rumbo a mi casa.

Por fin llegó el dia de mi cumpleaños, mis padres sólo me dieron TODO el dia libre. No necesitaba más pues ya sabia lo que deseaba. Liam pasó por mi desde temprano, sabiendo que seria un dia inolvidable, fuimos primero al campo y entre juego y juego, estuvimos jugando al escondite, era tan divertido, que nunca supe en que momento perdí el collar. No lo había notado.

Después de eso, me llevó a almorzar, y luego fuimos al centro a comprar discos, por la tarde me llevó a su departamento pues tenia que esperar una llamada importante. Mientras él hablaba, me dirigí al ventanal, donde sin querer mi vista se posó en una figura que reconocí de inmediato al darse vuelta. La gitana, sintió mi mirada y me miró fijamente mientras se santiguaba. Y se fue. En ese momento los brazos de Liam me rodearon suavemente, volteé y lo besé. Minutos después me encontraba jadeando de placer en su cama mientras me desnudaba con prisa y pasión. Sus gruñidos me excitaban. Me entregué a él llena de dicha, feliz, sintiendo que era mi complemento perfecto, me hizo el amor de manera dulce al principio y luego fue salvaje, me encantó, como si él fuera el destinado a compartir mi vida. Después de pasada la pasión. Él seguía besándome.

-Te amo Ana, ahora eres mía. Quiero pasar la vida junto a ti-eso era lo que yo esperaba.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, nos volteamos a ver, no sabia quien podía ser.

Se levantó ágilmente y se puso un pantalón y fue a abrir. Sólo escuché un disparo. Un gemido y una caída. Corrí poniéndome su playera y lo ví en la puerta. Estaba tirado con los ojos abiertos. Y una bala en el corazón. Me dejé caer al suelo y lo abracé sintiéndome morir. Empecé a llorar.

-¿Niña, no te ha lastimado?-era la gitana, ella tenia una pistola y aún humeaba.

-Son balas de plata, para matar a los hombres lobo. Bendito el señor que no te hizo daño. ¿No te rasguñó ni te mordió?-negué con la cabeza mientras sentía que se me iba el alma, alguien llamó a la policía. Y se llevaron a la mujer a la cárcel por homicidio en primer grado. Mi familia me llevó a casa después de todo el proceso, eran las nueve de la noche y yo estaba acostada en mi cama, nadie me molestó. No hacia falta. Miré el resplandor blanquecino sobre la montaña, pronto saldría la luna llena, era aún mi cumpleaños: Halloween.

Sentí unos deseos irrefrenables de correr, de perderme entre la espesura, de gritar. Me revolví inquieta en mi cama, mientras la luna comenzaba a salir. Y mi tristeza era mucha. Recordé las palabras de la gitana-¿No te mordió, no te rasguñó? - Abri la ventana, estaba en un tercer piso y el bosque se abría mas allá de la barda de protección. Salté en silencio con agilidad y comencé a correr, una extraña mezcla de alegría y dolor me invadía. Cuando me alejé lo suficiente de mi casa miré la luna llena, plena y esplendorosa, entonces recordé. Liam me había mordido la oreja, tan insignificante que solo salió una gota de sangre. Y luego un poderoso aullido retumbo por todo el valle. Mi grito fue coreado por más lobos. Y corrí a su encuentro.

espero les haya gustado, esta concursando para Halloween en un blog: Mi camino sin destino. Y creo que este es el lugar adecuado.

besos y gracias por leer, y mil gracias más por comentar. No les cuesta nada y a mi me hacen feliz.


End file.
